Eyes as Red as Blood
by CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Izuku would do anything to protect the one he loves, but when he does protect them, it leaves the person in question shattered and lost. Once something is shattered, there's no way to put it back together, and once something is lost, there's no way to bring it back.


I didn't regret pushing Kacchan out of the way. After all, what use is regretting pushing the one you love out of danger? I knew the stab wound was deep, and that I probably wouldn't live long enough for anyone to do much of anything, but I was okay with dying this way. After all, I'd achieved my two life goals: making up with Kacchan, and becoming a hero. My vision became tinted with dots of black as an overwhelming urge to sleep came over me. That, mixed with the numb feeling that was sweeping through my body made it easy to forget that I was bleeding out on an abandoned city street.

"DEKU, YOU MAJOR IDIOT!" I heard Kacchan yell loudly, but I just smiled as he grabbed one of my hands with both of his shaking hands, his strong fingers squeezing my numb hands. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS? IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND LET YOU DIE, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THINK FUCKING COMING, YOU DAMN DEKU!" I looked into his eyes, and saw, to my mild suprise, that he was crying. Only a couple of tears fell from his eyes, but more welled up. I smiled at him.

"Hey Kacchan, I haven't seen you cry in a while." His eyes widened, as if the tears hadn't even registered in his mind. "I'm okay with this though, Kacchan. I'm okay with dying to protect someone. So no need to cry, alright?" I coughed violently, pain washing through my body like a wave of burning fire and numbing ice at once. Kacchan then went started moving, applying pressure to the stab wound I had in my gut. The blackness at the edges of my vision was growing larger, and the urge to sleep was almost irresistable.

"No! Fuck you, Deku! Where do you get off dying so damn soon, ya shitty little nerd?!" He glared at me, more tears falling down his cheeks, and slowly, I raised a shaky hand and gently brushed away some of the tears with my thumb. I thought I heard a whimper come from him, before his lips crashed down onto mine. If I hadn't been bleeding out in the street, I would've done more than try to bring myself up to reciprocate. I couldn't though, because pain washed through me again, and I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't scream. Kacchan pulled away, his blood red eyes being the last thing I saw before my eyes slid closed, my body too weak to keep them open.

Kacchan's P.o.V:

My only thought as Deku's eyes slid closed was 'NO!' Deku couldn't die. He was the thing that brought happiness to so many people's lives. I felt for a pulse, and I started to panic a bit, before finding a weak, unsteady pulse. I finally decided 'fuck it. I want to cry.' So I let myself let go of everything that told me that crying was showing weakness, that it was basically a form of giving up.

Earlier, when it'd turned out that the quirkless bastard we were fighting was too good with a sword, we'd called for reinforcements. A small part of me hoped to God that Recovery Girl would come as well, but I knew it was unlikely. Still applying pressure to Deku's wounds, my eye sight blurry with tears, I prayed for the second time in my whole God damned life.

I don't know how long I sat there, hoping for anyone to come along and help us, but eventually I heard the familiar voice of Kirishima. He was what I would consider to be my best friend. He skidded to a stop when he saw that the lump on the ground was Deku, though. I couldn't blame him. At some point, my tears had dried up, so I could see that blood covered his uniform, his face, he even had blood in his green hair. There was also blood on the ground that came after he initally received the wound.

Then I blinked, and I was in the back of a van, holding Deku's hand. I blinked again, and I was robotically walking down the hallway of U.A that led to the infirmary. When I blinked for a third time, I was sitting in a chair next to the bed Deku lay on. There was hushed conversation in the background, but I was too busy listening to the heart moniter, the steady beeping helping me relax slightly. Someone had cleaned up Deku, but he still looked pale, small, weak, and like _death_. A sob ripped from my mouth as I remembered the stab wound I would've received on the right side of my chest, if Deku hadn't pushed me out of the way. When I'd kissed him, it'd been on instinct, but he had weakly managed to kiss me back, before collapsing to the ground again as the pain became too much for his body to handle. I'd realized long ago that Deku was what I needed in order to be complete, but I could never figure out how to tell him.

Then, the worst sound in the world reached my ears: the flatlining of the heart moniter. I froze as Recovery Girl raced towards Deku to try to save him, but I knew that nothing would save him. Nothing would be capable of bringing back Deku. So, I cried.

Deku was buried on U.A grounds a week later, near where Aizawa sensei had tested up on the first day. Everyone that attended had tears streaming down their cheeks, but none of them looked like they were lost. None of them looked like they'd just had everything that made them _themselves_ ripped away. None of them quite looked like I felt, and as I looked at the sky, I wondered if Deku was finally happy.


End file.
